Friendship is Better Than Love
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Sequel of "After The Fight". Sakura memikirkan tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto, saat Naruto telah bersama Hinata. SPOILERS. Slight NaruHina.


**Title: **Friendship is Better Than Love

**Author: **MiraiIzError

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei yang pastinya... Masa Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball/Z/GT; Dr. Slump)??

**Warning:** SPOILERS. Berdasarkan chapter 442 Naruto. Slight NaruHina.

**Note: **Merupakan sekuel dari fanfic 'After The Fight' yang saya buat sebelumnya... Dianjurkan untuk membaca fanfic tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fanfic ini.

* * *

Aku masih tak mengerti.

Sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti.

Waktu itu... Waktu itu, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

Hinata menyukai Naruto...bahkan menyintainya.

Sejak aku mendengar perkataan Hinata itu, perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihat mereka bersama-sama. Rasanya, pergi ke mana pun mereka selalu bersama-sama. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga terlihat mesra.

Kian hari, mereka terlihat semakin mesra. Sedangkan perasaanku makin tidak enak.

Apa aku...cemburu?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada mereka, karena aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Naruto!

...Seharusnya.

Dulu, aku membenci Naruto. Sangat membencinya.

Apalagi, dia sering mengganggu Sasuke yang kusukai. Dia selalu menjadi perusak hubungan antara aku dan Sasuke.

Dia selalu merusak segala-galanya, membuat hidupku kacau dan berantakan.

Tapi, entah kenapa, sejak dia kembali ke Konohagakure setelah tiga tahun lamanya...bukan, bahkan sebelumnya,

aku merasakan ada yang berbeda...

Aku sudah tidak menganggap dia menyebalkan lagi...yah, kadang-kadang.

Apalagi dia sudah berubah selama tiga tahun ini...

Dia jadi semakin dewasa, semakin kuat, dan...keren. Kuakui itu.

Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Pada Naruto?

Itu mustahil! Aku tidak percaya aku bisa menyukainya!

Aku tidak akan, tidak akan pernah menyu...

"Hai, Sakura! Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Itu dia! Naruto!

...Dan lagi-lagi, bersama Hinata.

"Selamat siang, Sakura," sapa Hinata.

"Ah... Selamat siang,"

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Sendirian saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" jawabku acuh.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kami duluan ya, Sakura! Ayo, Hinata-chan,"

_**DEG!!**_

...Naruto...

Dia tidak lagi menyapaku dengan sebutan 'Sakura-chan' sejak dia bersama-sama Hinata. Malahan kini, Hinata dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hinata-chan'!

Aku benci! AKu kesal!

Kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa bukan aku?

Kenapa, Naruto... Kenapa...?

Air mataku serasa mulai meleleh, membasahi pipiku.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Lagipula, untuk apa aku menangis? Hanya menghabiskan air mata saja...

"Hei, Sakura! Sedang apa kamu di tengah jalan begini? Mengganggu orang lewat saja,"

...Siapa itu?

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau tahu.

Yang kutahu, itu bukan Naruto. Aku takkan peduli bila itu bukan Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura?! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

Suara itu lagi. Mengganggu saja.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa? Tatapanmu kosong... Mukamu juga pucat. Kau tidak enak badan? Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

Kau mengganggu! Pergi sana!

Lagipula, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit bersamamu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kamu!

"Halo, Sakura? Kau masih ada di sana, kan? Sakura?"

Berisik! Tentu saja aku masih di sini. Apa kau buta?

"Sakura? Kau kenapa, sih? Kau aneh, deh,"

Biarkan aku saja, dasar bodoh.

"Sakura?"

...Gawat.

Air mataku sudah tak dapat kutahan lagi.

Kini orang itu pasti melihatnya. Melihat aku menangis.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau kenapa? Maaf, aku tak berniat membuatmu menangis,"

_Tik...Tik...Tik..._

"Gawat, mulai hujan! Ayo, Sakura, kita berteduh!"

Orang itu menarikku.

Biarkan saja aku di tengah hujan. Aku tak peduli kalau aku sakit. Malah aku senang, karena air mataku dapat kusembunyikan.

"Semoga hujannya cepat reda, ya. Dingin sekali..."

Dingin?

Apanya yang dingin?

Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas...

...Kepalaku sakit...

...Tubuhku terasa berat...

..........................Gelap.........

_BRUK!_

"Sakura? Sakura! Kamu kenapa? Sakura!"

* * *

...Di mana ini?

Gelap. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Di mana aku?

Di sini tidak enak, keluarkan aku!

"Sakura! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga! Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

...Ino? Sedang apa dia di sini?

"...Di mana ini?"

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kamu tadi pingsan, lalu segera kubawa kamu ke sini. Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Yah... Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing," aku memegangi kepalaku.

"Tadi aku sudah menelepon orang tuamu. Mereka akan segera tiba di sini,"

Aku hanya menatap Ino.

Tak kuusangka, dia sebaik ini. Padahal kita sering bertengkar.

Apalagi waktu kami masih menyukai Sasuke. Persahabatan kami putus karena dia.

...Yah, itu masa lalu. Sepertinya, kami bisa bersahabat lagi sekarang.

"Ino..."

"Ya?"

"...Terima kasih..."

Ino tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

_Cklek!_

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kamu pingsan tadi,"

...Naruto!

Aku memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Sakura?"

"...A....Aku... Aku..."

"Naruto, bisakah kamu keluar sebentar? Aku perlu bicara dengan Sakura. Maaf, tapi ini penting," kata Ino, membuat Naruto pergi.

Aku menatap Ino.

"Aku tahu, kamu sedang ada masalah dengannya, kan? Tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Tak apa, dia sudah tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pergi,"

Ino memelukku. Menenangkanku.

AKu balas memeluk Ino. Kupejamkan mataku.

"Terima kasih, Ino..."

Sahabat. Sepertinya itu yang kuperlukan sekarang.

Bukan cinta.

**~Friendship is Better Than Love~End~**

**

* * *

**Selesai juga. Tapi kayaknya nggak nyambung cerita awal dan akhirnya...

Hancur! Gagal deh...

Ya udahlah, mungkin aku mau delete cerita ini kalau review-nya agak 'gimana-gimana' gitu...

Pokoknya, terima kasih karena udah baca, dan tambah terima kasih karena udah review!

Dan juga, maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan... Atau malah nggak berkenan??

Ya udahlah, review yah!


End file.
